The invention relates to ice shaving machine and in particular to those machines used to shave ice for edible concoctions, commonly called "snow-balls".
Machines have existed for sometime for shaving ice for use in the confections industry, such shaved ice being used for various purposes, including eatable concoctions. In recent years the health departments of may political sub-divisions have been clamping down on the processes used for producing the shaved ice and insisting on compliance with the rules and regulations on sanitary conditions. Such sanitary conditions relate to the cleaning of the ice shaving machines and this affects the facility for disassembly of the component parts in contact with the ice or in the areas of fabrication where contamination can become a factor in the various health department approvals. Many of the health departments of the various political sub-divisions accept an approval by the National Sanitation Foundations (NSF) as meeting the local sanitary requirements.
The present invention provides for meeting these current health department requirements for sanitary conditions by improving the design of ice shaving devices. The facility for disassembly is simple and easy, without tools, of those parts and areas directly associated with contact with the ice prior to shaving and with the shaved ice being processed, and with other moving parts and areas various health departments have considered to be points of contamination. Being easily disassembled encourages the compliance with the mandatory cleaning; being suitably designed eliminates the points of contamination cited in various health department inspections. The present invention has been approved by the National Sanitation Foundation, a fact which the inventor understands to be an approval not conferred upon any other similar device at this time.
The solid material comminution or disintegration to reduce the ice to small fragments, this invention can produce ice shavings that are of a snow-like consistency, is in part due to the relationship of the setting of the knife-edge of the ice shaving blade in relation to the aperture through which the shaved ice passes to the impeller mechanism. Variations in the size of ice fragments can be obtained by variations in the blade relationship to said aperture; this invention provides a means for such variation.
This invention provides for a variation in ice particle textures, an agitating means for assuring better contact with shaving blades, and finger emplacements to assist in disassembly, all novel features not found in other ice shaving machines.
The invention generally comprises a rectangular housing in which the series of components comprising the device for shaving ice are arranged in a concentric vertical alignment on a common centerline.
An insulated hopper for ice is at the top of the concentric vertical alignment of the parts with interior sides sloping slightly toward a transition section. A cover for the hopper is provided.
The transition section changes from the rectangular configuration to a circular configuration. One or more baffles are in the transition section to restrict the movement of chunks of ice in the hopper.
One item in the comminution mechanism serves as an agitator to vibrate the pieces of ice downward to the comminution mechanism which is at the bottom of the transition section.
Design of the interior of the hopper and other parts are such that they comply with controlling health department requirements. The details are covered later in the Description of the Preferred Embodiments.
The driving mechanism for the comminution mechanism is mounted directly below it. The enclosure for the driving mechanism terminates in a base that supports the entire ice shaving device.
A special coupling mechanism connects the driving mechanism to the comminution mechanism. The comminution mechanism is arranged for easy disassembly without the use of tools.
A discharge chute is provided for the shaved ice from the comminution mechanism to the exterior of the housing. An operating switch for the mechanism is provided in the vicinity of the discharge chute.
Provisions are made for insulating the housing that encloses the ice shaving device.
The materials in the aforementioned rectangular housing are preferably stainless steel, but it is to be understood that the use of other materials is within the scope and intent of this invention. Likewise, material of the hopper may be a plastics of a type approved by the controlling health department for contact with food products of the type used in ice shaving machines or any other materials that are suitable and approved for sanitation purposes. The variation of such materials should also be understood to be within the scope and intent of this invention.
For sanitary purposes, the interior corners of all parts of the hopper are rounded by an interior radius fillet at the junctures of any two sides or two adjacent planes of any part, but it should be understood that any use of other shaped fillets or other method of forming the juncture is within the scope and intent of this invention. The preferable embodiment is monolithically formed or a moulded insert for the combination of which forms the total volume of ice storage supply of the charging hopper. Specifically, these sanitary aspects of this invention are not present in the present art.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a device for shaving ice for the confection industry that is easily disassembled for cleaning in accordance with the growing demand of health departments in various political sub-divisions for improved sanitary conditions.
It is a further object of the invention to provide simple means for the disassembly of the comminution mechanism that is to be cleaned
It is another object of the invention to provide a shaving blade assembly on a carrier plate that has a relation to each other and an exit aperture that will produce a fine texture of shaved ice of snow-like consistency.
It is still another object to provide a simple electric switch activator that is easily removable for cleaning.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in the light of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention.